(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved seed sower.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to fully describe the invention, reference is made to Australian Patent Specification No. 25666/67 which forms a good example of prior art. This invention refers to a planter having a drum or cylinder with spaced holes about its periphery. The drum rotates and at any time part of the periphery communicates with a hopper which stores a supply of seed so that single seeds are picked up by each spaced hole. The interior of the drum has a suction applied so that seeds are retained in position in either respective holes as the drum rotates.
Difficulty has been experienced in planters of the type disclosed in Specification No. 25666/67 because the seeds were subject to a scraper which scraped the seeds from their respective holes in order for the seed to be released and fed into a planting mechanism or share. Normally the scrapers were in the form of blade type wipers or brushes and succeeded in breaking the seeds, or only allowing in separating the husk of the seed from the core and, subsequently succeeded in destroying germination. Also clogging of the holes occurred and this meant that the clogged hole could not pick up a seed on its following revolution thereby resulting in regular "misses".